Wakai Yuuki
|image = Wakai.jpg |caption = , 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Gifu, Japan |height = 145cm |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress |genre = J-Pop |twitter = |bloodtype = A |acts = i☆Ris D-selections |mcolor = |website = Profile |agency = 81 Produce}} |若井友希}} is a member of i☆Ris and D-selections. Her image color is red. Profile *'Special Skill': Piano recital with a musical instrument *'Hobby': Playing the piano *'Charm Point': Front Teeth *'Favorite Anime': One Piece *'Favorite Anime Song': Kitadani Hiroshi / "We Are!" Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2015 **February 11: ** October 14: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 08: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: |-|Singles= *2012 **November 7: Destiny Sky **November 17: Color; as i☆Ris *2013 **May 22: ; as i☆Ris **August 21: §Rainbow; as i☆Ris **November 20: ; as i☆Ris *2014 **June 18: ; as i☆Ris **August 20: Make it!; as i☆Ris **November 12: ; as i☆Ris *2015 **February 18: Realize!; as i☆Ris **July 8: ; as i☆Ris **October 28: ; as i☆Ris *2016 **February 17: Goin'on; as i☆Ris **May 25: BLOODRED; as D-selections **June 1: Ready Smile!!; as i☆Ris **August 3: Re:Call; as i☆Ris |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Songs= *Destiny Sky - solo *Everbody Let's Go! - solo *Color * *We Are! (ウィーアー) * - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu * * *i☆Doloid *Get Over- with Akaneya Himika and Shibuya Azuki *§Rainbow * *Last Moment - solo * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land * - solo; as Need Cool Quality *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * * *Special Kiss *No D&D Code- with Yamakita Saki and Shibuya Azuki *CHANGE! MY WORLD- with Yamakita Saki and Shibuya Azuki *Love Friend Style *Realize! * * *Defy the fate * - with Akaneya Himika *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * - with Yamakita Saki, Akaneya Himika, Shibuya Azuki and Sato Azusa * -for Laala- * *NEXTAGE * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki *Goin'on *Baby... * * - with Shibuya Azuki * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki * *My Bright... - solo * *Vampire Lady *Fanfare *Raspberry night *BLOODRED - with Shibuya Azuki; as D-Selections *Variable Future - with Shibuya Azuki; as D-Selections *Ready Smile!! *trust *Garnet *Re:Call * * |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *''Kingdom 2'' as Concubine ;2014 *''Duel Masters VS'' as Mari *''Duel Masters VS'' as Fudai *''Duel Masters VS'' as Yuri *''Hanayamata'' as Yamanoshita Sachiko *''PriPara season 1'' as Leona West ;2015 *''Duel Masters VSR'' as a boy *''PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours'' as Leona West *''PriPara season 2'' as Leona West *''Tobidasu PriPara: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix'' as Leona West ;2016 *''Mahou Shoujo Nante Mou Ii Desukara.'' as Miton *''PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris'' as Leona West *''PriPara season 3'' as Leona West *''Hundred'' as Female student ''' |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: '''10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery Wakai Yuki-Color.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Color (November 2012) Wakai Yuki-We Are!.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-We Are! (April 2013) Wakai Yūki-§Rainbow.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-§Rainbow (August 2013) Wakai Yuki-Gensōkyoku Wonderland.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) Wakai Yuki-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Wakai Yūki-Make it!.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Make it! (August 2014) Wakai_Yūki_cosplay_Leona_West.jpg|Cosplaying as Leona West Wakai Yuki-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member_1000222.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Realize! (February 2015) Wakai Yuki-Dream Parade.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Dream Parade (July 2015) Wakai Yūki-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Wakai Yūki-Goin'on.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Goin'on (February 2016) Wakai Yūki cosplay Leona West 2.jpg|Cosplaying as Leona West for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ Wakai Yūki-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!! (April 2016) Wakai Yūki-Ready Smile!!.jpg|Wakai Yuuki-Ready Smile!! (June 2016) Wakai Yūki-ReCall.jpg|Wakai Yūki-Re:Call (August 2016) External Links *Official Profile *Official Twitter Category:I☆Ris Members Category:D-selections Members Category:Female Category:Red Member Color Category:1995 Births Category:October Births Category:Scorpio Category:People from Gifu Category:Blood Type A Category:Wakai Yuuki